Naruto Uzumaki
Son of the legendary Fourth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki possesses the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, a fox demon, which was sealed within him during the battle against the Fourth and the Jinchuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki lives in Konoha, and is considered a hero to many for his great deeds. As a Genin, Naruto attempts to strive higher with his daily improving skills, as he is sent on vital errands. Naruto is also assigned to Team 7, which consists at present with Naruto himself, Sakura as a Chunin, and Sai, a ninja replacing Sasuke. They are led by Captain Yamato, a member of the ANBU Black Ops, who was a replacement for Kakashi and is currently permanent . Naruto has the great dream of becoming Hokage, and will never give up at any cost. History Naruto grew up without ever knowing that the legendary Fourth Hokage was his father. Yet, he continued life miserably and as a solitary child. The whole village of the Leaf was acting against him, except for a few. Eventually, Naruto attended the ninja academy in Konoha and was living alone. He became the class clown of the academy, and everyone mistreated him because of his Nine Tails within him. Although he trained hard, he never achieved anything and his marks dropped. Naruto failed his final chance to become a real ninja and became disappointed and frustrated. He thought that his sensei, Iruka Umino, would allow him to pass, but due to his failure, this did not happen. Mizuki Sensei, another Chunin which was with Iruka during Naruto's failure, informed him of a secret scroll called the Scroll of Seals, lying about how it could let him pass if he learnt justu from it. He also told him where it is and where in the forest he should go to read it. Then, Naruto stole the scroll and escaped to the nearby forest. Then, the Third Hokage summoned the Chunin and Jounin of the village to recover the scroll and Naruto immediately. Iruka found Naruto in the forest, realising that he was training to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a technique which duplicates a person. But, out of nowhere, Mizuki came and confronted Iruka. Naruto is confused while this is happening. Due to the fact that no-one told him he was the Nine Tails, Mizuki revealed the secret of Naruto, after Iruka was weak. Suddenly, Mizuki throws a large shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka blocks it, leaving him badly injured. He told Naruto how they were the same in the way that they were both orphans. Naruto, shocked, escaped further into the forest. Mizuki transformed into Iruka to trick him into giving him the Scroll of Seals, so he could gain power. Although Naruto was normally foolish, it was Iruka who transformed into Naruto. Then Mizuki told him that Naruto was a beast and he would cast vengeance on the village, Iruka says that Naruto worked hard and was one of the best students. Mizuki gets tired of his ranting and instead of 'saving him for later' as he said earlier, he striked at Iruka. Surprisingly, Naruto saved Iruka when he was about to be killed! Using the Shadow Clone Jutsu technique, Naruto knocks out Mizuki unconcious and proves himself to be a real ninja. Iruka, amazed by his unknown powers, awards Naruto with the Leaf Village Headband (also known as Konoha Ninja Head Protector), to show that he had passed through the Konoha Academy. Naruto and Iruka go to have some ramen, which is Naruto favourite food, to celebrate Naurto's success. A few days after the incident, Naruto met Konohamaru, the grandson of Sandaime Hokage,( the Third). Konohamaru had witnessed Naruto use Oiroke Jutsu on the Third, and wanted training from him. But being his usual self, Naruto had trouble with the word 'Chakra' pronouncing it completely wrong, leaving Konohamaru with a face of miniature confusion as he corrected him. However, Ebisu Sensei, the Special Jounin assigned to train the 'Hounourable Grandson' in the future, heard of Naruto being the Nine Tails Jinchururiki and wanted to prevent this. Naruto however, used Harem No Jutsu (a mixture of Shadow Clones and Oiroke Jutsu) against Ebisu as he was on the patrol for Konohamaru. Soon Naruto and Konohamaru decided to be rivals. Naruto finally obtained the title of Genin, the first level rookie ninja. However he found out that all Genin were going to be place with three-man squads. Naruto really wanted to be with Sakura Haruno, a pink haired young girl with a fiery inner self. Although Sakura gave Naruto many punches to the face, he still found her attractive. Naruto was put into Squad Seven, which fortunately had Sakura Haruno. Naruto was overjoyed at the thought of training with her, but his arch-nemesis, Sasuke Uchiha, known to be the sole survivor of the Konoha Uchiha Clan, which had the greatest marks of the academy, was also put with Naruto. He questioned Iruka Sensei and referred to Sasuke as a slug. Iruka Sensei reminded him that he was the best passing student, and that Naruto was the worst. Soon after, the team met their Jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The relationship between the four goes downhill suddenly as Naruto plays a foolish prank that the Jounin falls for. He says they're a bunch of idiots because of Naruto's action. Later,the team then discover they had to undergo a test to officially become Genin. Kakashi Sensei says the chance they would all fail was 66%, which especially alarmed Naruto and the others. The test was to retrieve two bells which were on his waist. He refered to it as, 'That's all there is to it,', then shaked the targeted bells in front of them. This meant that only two would pass, even if the bells were obtained. Naruto strikes first, seizing at a chance to get the bells before he said 'Start!' Iruka was worried about Naruto, and asked the Third how Team 7 was like, meaning he wanted to know how strict Kakashi was. The Third gave him a book which recorded all the Genin which were assigned to Kakashi (those who passed and those who failed.) Iruka realised that no Genin applicant had ever passed his test, which made him alarmed. After alot of fighting and fails, Team 7 begin to grow weary of Kakashi and his defences. Because of the rule that no-one would get luch if a bell wasn't obtained before noon, and how he tried to steal food on a nearby tombstone, he had no food to eat, which was as bad; they were told to come without eating breakfast, saying they'll puke if so. Disappointed with their efforts, Kakashi Sensei revealed their true way of passing- teamwork. Sakura said if they'd worked together, then there would still be one person left out. Kakashi said that they would need to find a way to work together like that. After leaving the team, Naruto began to have an amazingly big appetite. Suddenly, Sasuke gave his food to Naruto, saying that he would 'slow them down' if he was useless and powerless. Sakura, reluctantly at first, then confidently, also gave Naruto the food. Naruto was surprised. However, Kakashi caught them, appearing in rage of they had disobeyed him. Then, in all of a sudden, he said that they had passed. The team were flabbergasted. Kakashi informed them of how they had tried to put effort into teamwork (unlike the others), meaning that they had passed the final obstacle to becoming official ninja. Naruto, oddly crying in joy, refers to Kakashi as 'kinda cool!' Stuck on the tree stump he was earlier tied on, Naruto was left behind while the others walked off. Team 7 were assigned to regular missions, so they could improve their ninja skills. However, Naruto was seriously annoyed about how 'easy' the missions were, so demanded the Third that Team 7 would get a proper mission. Then, the Third explained that they were sent different missions from babysitting to assasination every day in Konoha. When they were recieved, they would be recorded and analyzed to be sorted into different groups. He said that each ninja from Hokage to Genin would get different missions, which were specified as: D- Rank Missions, C-Rank Missions, B-Rank Missions, and finally, A-Rank Missions. He said that they were rookies and needed to be assigned to D-Ranks. Naruto, motivated from being Genin, demanded a proper mission. The Third then gave them a C-Rank Mission, which was to escort a bridgebuilder from the Land of Waves. Tazuna, entering the room by complaining about Team 7, began to insult Naruto and make him humiliated. Naruto, disliking him, told him about how he wanted to become Hokage. Tazuna took his comment for granted. They then went out of Konoha for the first time. Although ranked a C-Rank, Tazuna's protection was far more vital, and was revealed when two Chunin, The Demon Brothers, confronted Team 7. Sasuke had to do much of the work, leaving Naruto annoyed. Then they were interrogated, with Kakashi explaining how he knew they attacked. He also realised that Tazuna knew of this. Then, Naruto was told that the Demon Brothers' weapons had poision, releasing it into him. Naruto was stunned, but then stabbed most of the poison with his kunai. He swore an oath that he would no longer need protection and would not be a coward. Kakashi, however, set him off by saying he would die from blood loss. But, it turned out that the Kyuubi Nine-Tails was healing Naruto, so the mission was not needed to be aborted. Meanwhile, it shows a man called Gatō (a wealthy man who owned a shipping company,) complaining about how the Demon Brothers failed. Zabuza Momochi, the leader of the two ninja, said he would go personally next time to eliminate their target Tazuna.